Likes and dislikes
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: [Drabble 2] El rendirse no era una opción para ella y nunca lo fue. [Fic para la actividad de Ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island]
1. Le gusta: Cocinar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.

 **Pareja:** Leve, bastante leve Yuriy/Mavis.

 **Summary:** [Drabble 1] Cocinar era algo que realmente le divertía, especialmente cuando lo hacía para sus amigos y creaba aquello pequeños momentos irremplazables para ella. [Fic para la actividad de Ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island]

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC.

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos, espero que les guste este pequeño drabble que es parte de mi "iniciación" en el foro Cannon Island. Realmente me gusta mucho escribir de Mavis y para este sorteo quise utilizar uno de mis headcannons sobre una de mis brotp's favoritas, o sea la de los fundadores de FT. No sé por qué pero me gusta pensar que estos cuatro tenían una gran casa cerca del gremio y vivían todos juntos, así como una hermosa familia feliz, por lo menos hasta que Yuriy se casó. Es que después de leer FTZero estos cuatro se convirtieron en unos de mis consentidos :3 Realmente amo la amistad que se formó entre ellos.

Y bueno sin más que decir, les dejo con mi drabble.

* * *

 **Likes and dislikes**

 **Le gusta:** _Cocinar._

* * *

Hacerlo realmente le divertía, especialmente cuando cocinaba una deliciosa cena para sus amigos después de una ardua misión, o les preparaba el desayuno antes de partir todos juntos al gremio que habían fundado. A pesar de que los tres le repitieran constantemente que no tenía porqué tomarse tantas molestias, que ellos podían arreglárselas bien solos, o se disculpaban con ella por tardar tanto en despertar y no poder ayudarla en el desayuno —aunque en defensa de ellos, Mavis siempre había tenido la costumbre de despertar casi al amanecer, principalmente porque le encantaba ver el sol iluminar la mañana—.

De todos modos no le molestaba, al contrario era un gran placer para ella poder hacerlo. Había tenido que aprender a cocinar desde pequeña, cuando tuvo que empezar a trabajar en Red Lizard, y siempre le había gustado, a pesar de no considerarse una gran cocinera, contrario a lo que sus amigos solían decirle —estaba segura de que solo intentaban ser amables—.

Además, era en momentos así en los que podía sentirse más cercana a sus compañeros. Los cuatro reunidos alrededor de una mesa, tal como una familia, disfrutando de los manjares que la Vermillion prepararía solo para ellos, riendo, comentando sobre como les había ido durante el día y, claro, elogiando la comida de Mavis. Todos juntos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Y Mavis realmente apreciaba esos pequeños momentos.

Momentos en los que, Yuriy le sonreiría inmediatamente después de haber probado un bocado de la comida, exclamando sobre lo deliciosa que estaba, mientras Precht lo apoyaría asintiendo y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Momentos en los que, Warrod reiría con una de sus usuales bromas; afirmando lo gran cocinera que era Mavis y lo buena esposa que podría llegar a ser, arrancándole un leve rubor a la Vermillion acompañado de una pequeña risa, además de un reclamo por parte de un igualmente sonrojado Yuriy sobre que no dijera esa clase de comentarios tan a la ligera. Momentos en los que, Mavis lo miraría levemente extrañada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin comprender del todo su exagerada (y graciosa) reacción —y a decir verdad ni el mismo Dreyar lo entendía—, mientras que Precht observaría el espectáculo suspirando, pero Mavis podría notar que estaba tan feliz como ella de tenerlos a todos a su lado.

Momentos en los que, ella de igual manera miraría los rostros de sus tres queridos amigos, y su sonrisa se ensancharía al igual que sus ojos brillarían de felicidad. Porque no había nada más que la hiciera tan feliz que poder verlos así, todos juntos, como los grandes amigos que con el tiempo se habían hecho, con aquellos lazos inquebrantables que ella esperaba, los unieran hasta el final.

El verlos así era uno de los grandes motivos por los que le gustaba cocinar, más que por las especias o los sabores, era por los pequeños momentos de paz y alegría que tan simple acción podían crear.

Momentos que eran irremplazables para ella.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 499 palabras.

 **Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar review si desean. Trataré de subir pronto el otro drabble, si la inspiración me acompaña —si no, a pedir resorteo no más (?)—. Saludos.**


	2. No le gusta: Rendirse

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.

 **Summary:** [Drabble 2] El rendirse no era una opción para ella y nunca lo fue. [Fic para la actividad de Ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island]

 **Advertencia:** Situado en FT Zero.

 **Notas de la autora:** Vengo a dejar el segundo drabble, espero que les guste. Esta escena de FT Zero en particular tiene algo que me encanta, es sin duda una de mis escenas favoritas de todo el manga, ya que es en ese momento en el que Mavis declaró que consideraba a Yuriy, Warrod y Precht como sus preciados amigos y me encantó ver esa faceta suya tan llena de determinación para salvar a Yuriy y Magnolia.

En fin, les dejo con el drabble.

* * *

 **Likes and dislikes**

 **No le gusta:** _Rendirse_

* * *

A pesar de las circunstancias en las que creció, de todas las cosas que debió afrontar desde tan corta edad, el rendirse jamás fue una opción para ella.

No comprendía a las personas que se daban por vencidas con tanta facilidad, que ante el primer obstáculo abandonaban sus sueños, con excusas baratas de que "lo intentaron". Pero no era verdad, porque si realmente hubiesen querido cumplir sus metas no hubiesen cedido ante las dificultades. Se hubiesen esforzado al máximo sin importar lo que costara, lo mucho que tuvieran que batallar, porque al final hubiese valido la pena.

Hacer tus sueños realidad siempre valía la pena.

Eso era lo que siempre había creído, y lo que había aprendido al leer aquellos cuentos e historias que tanto le gustaban. En las que los valientes protagonistas vivían mil y un desventuras hasta poder cumplir sus anhelos, sin preocuparles lo que pudieran pensar los demás, sin importales cuantos problemas tuvieran que enfrentar. Pues no deseaban otra cosa más que cumplir sus deseos, acompañados, claro estaba, de los incondicionales amigos que encontrarían a través de su travesía.

Eran un gran ejemplo para ella, y aquellas historias le habían dejado grandes enseñanzas.

Y por ello, incluso frente al dolor y las adversidades, Mavis siempre conservó la esperanza de que sus sueños se harían realidad, de que ella podría conocer un hada real y también contar con buenos amigos a su lado. Y con el tiempo, aquel segundo deseo se hizo realidad, cuando conoció a aquellos cazadores de tesoros y pudo ver en ellos a aquellos amigos que ella siempre deseó tener.

Por eso no iba a abandonar a Yuriy, no iba a darse por vencida, no sin dar su máximo esfuerzo porque su voz lo alcanzara, y si eso no era suficiente estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Lo salvaría, y no solo a él, también protegería a la ciudad, y a Precht, a Warrod, a _Zera_ ; sus preciados amigos

No iba a rendirse sin importar qué pasara, no se echaría para atrás. No era una opción para ella y nunca lo fue —de hecho aquella simple palabra le causaba una molestia para nada común en alguien como ella—.

Los salvaría a cualquier costo.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 369 palabras.

* * *

 **Bien, ahora voy a ir a intentar sacar algo con los drabbles Gruvia XD**

 **No se olviden de dejar un review si así desean, y los invito a pasarse por el foro** _ **Cannon Island,**_ **estoy segura de que encontraran algún reto que les interese y también algún espacio para fangirlear por sus parejas favoritas XD**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
